Strike Raid
is a technique that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is a ranged attack that allows the user to hurl the Keyblade at enemies. In Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the user can throw the Keyblade up to five times, summoning the Keyblade back to his hand before each toss. Selecting the Strike command from the last command bar executes the initial attack, an additional three attacks can be added by selecting the Raid command each time it becomes available, and the final, more powerful finishing strike is executed by selecting the Judgment command when it appears. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, these commands are implemented as Reaction Commands, and successful hits restore HP. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the user throws the Keyblade once, and it returns like a boomerang. The attack damages and stuns enemies on impact. In Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Strike Raid is a Special Ability that costs 3 AP to equip and 2 MP to use. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, it is an Action Ability that costs 65 MP to use. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, it is an Attack Sleight. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, it is a Basic Attack Command available to Terra, Ventus, and Aqua that takes up one slot, has a maximum level of 3, has a normal reload time of 10 seconds, and fills the Command Gauge by 20%. Learning Strike Raid ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sora learns Strike Raid after completing the Pegasus Cup for the first time. ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' *Strike Raid is an Attack Sleight that can be learned when Sora reaches level 12. **The card combination is: *: ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *Limit Form has Strike Raid as a Limit ability. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Ventus has Strike Raid in his default Command Deck. *Terra can find Strike Raid in a chest in the Foyer. *Aqua can find Strike Raid in a chest in the Gardens. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can find Strike Raid as a bonus on the normal Keyblade Board. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can create Strike Raid through Command Melding. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can purchase Strike Raid from the Moogle Shop for 100 munny once five worlds are cleared or the command has already been obtained elsewhere. *The Ventus D-Link has Strike Raid in its Lv.0, Lv.1, and Lv.2 Commands Decks. *The Goofy D-Link has Strike Raid in its Lv.0, Lv.1, and Lv.2 Commands Decks. Other appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II'' and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Roxas uses a Reaction Command called Break Raid in the battle against the Twilight Thorn. Genie's Limit when he is in Wisdom Form is called Strike Raid. The technique allows Genie to attack enemies at a distance with magic bullets. Recipes ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Strike Raid is a Basic-class Attack Command that can be melded through a single, type O recipe, listed in the Attack Recipe. *Quick Blitz (LV3) + Sliding Dash (LV3) Melded Commands ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Strike Raid is used to meld the following commands: *Freeze Raid *Treasure Raid *Poison Edge *Wishing Edge *Stun Edge *Confusion Strike *Binding Strike *Blizzara *Thundaga Shot *Payback Raid *Ars Solum *Meteor Shower Trivia *The Judgment Sleight is based off the Judgment command used with Strike Raid. *Although Xion uses most of Sora's Kingdom Hearts limits, she does not use Strike Raid. *During the battle against Roxas in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, it is possible to steal his Keyblades for a short while with the Duel Stance Reaction Command. Using Strike Raid at this time will telekinetically hurl Roxas's Keyblades along with Sora's. Variations *Fire Raid *Blizzard Raid *Thunder Raid *Gravity Raid *Stop Raid *Judgment *Freeze Raid *Treasure Raid *Spark Raid *Wind Raid *Payback Raid fr:Diskobolos Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep commands